Wall of Support
by Jamie73
Summary: Simon doesn't know what to do. Theodore's being bullied, Alvin's being very uneasy and nervous lately, and Dave's struggling to put food on the table. Now Simon, in all this stress, must be the family's wall of support. ***ON HOLD***
1. Terrified

Alright, the beginning's a little slow, but it gets better as it goes on.

I know I have so many other fanfics to finish, but I couldn't wait to start this one. I think this one will be fun, and a challenge.

It's in present tense, Simon's POV. CARTOON VERSION!

Ignore mistakes and goofs.

Since Simon's like… a genius, there are a lot of big words that some of you may not know the definition to. If you don't, look it up or ignore it please. : )

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Chipmunks. Ross Bagdassarian owns them. **

* * *

It's our first day in the recording studio since Christmas, which was about two months ago, and I'm a little more than excited to start singing again.

It's obvious by the grin on our caretaker, Dave's, face that he has some great songs written up for us to sing. After the Christmas album we last sung two months ago, he became really stressed about coming up with new songs. He'd be at the piano all day, stopping at nothing until he came upon the perfect melody. About a week ago, he had run into the room my brothers and I shared and told us he's got two hits on the way. He then booked two days in the recording studio. Today is day number one.

I can tell that Alvin and Theodore are just as anxious as I am to get in that old recording studio. Theodore's practically bouncing on his heels as he walks, that sweet and innocent smile plastered on his face. His green turtleneck-sweater drags on the ground as it always does, but he seems all too gleeful to take notice.

Theodore's the sweetest little butterball of a brother you could possibly ask for. Always altruistic, always compassionate, never selfish…

This is the complete opposite of my slightly older brother, Alvin. It's not that he's entirely… selfish. But he sure does act like it most of the time. He always hogs the spotlight, always gets to sing the solos, and skips by in school and copies my homework. You can tell he's an attention seeker by just looking at him. The giant letter 'A' stretches from his collar all the way to his blue checkered feet on his bright red turtleneck-sweater. His signature cap is _always_ on his head, covering his gleaming blue eyes. He's ridiculously problematic and ludicrously eccentric, always getting me and Theodore into tons of trouble with Dave.

The three of us have our fun… but sometimes Alvin's schemes really get on my nerves.

Today, however, Alvin doesn't seem have any plans up his sleeve. I hope.

"Alright boys." Dave announces, opening the glass door to the recording studio. "You ready?"

"Yup!" Alvin grins, nodding his head vigorously. "Are you sure you brought the sheet music?"

"I wouldn't forget the sheet music!" Dave laughs, waving Alvin off as he tries to pry the briefcase out from Dave's fingers.

"You did last time." Theodore blinks up at Dave. "Remember?"

"Who could forget?" I chuckle as Dave looks down at me. "He nearly blew his top."

"He _did_ blow his top. He completely flipped out. Remember?" Alvin says as we walk up to the front desk.

"Let's… try to forget that, boys. Okay?" Dave suggests, looking a bit perturbed.

"Ah, David Seville!" Mr. Smith, I believe his name is, stands up and greets Dave, looking down over the desk at me and my brothers. "And the little Chipmunks! It's been awhile since I've seen you and your kids, Dave."

"Yeah, about two months." Alvin mumbles, too softly for Mr. Smith to hear, but I elbow him in the ribs anyway and he glares at me.

"Are you here to record a song?"

I shoot Alvin a warning glance as I see him open his mouth for another sarcastic reply. He crosses his arms and huffs.

"Yes, we're here to record." Dave answers, oblivious to me and Alvin's silent bickering.

"Great! Go to your usual room. You know where it is."

"Thanks!" Alvin, Theodore, and I chant in unison.

I love stepping into our room. The stand is in the center of the room, a podium for the three of us to stand on directly in front of it.

I hop onto the podium, Alvin and Theodore jumping on beside me. "So, what's the first song called, Dave?" Theodore asks.

"Three Little Birds." Dave says. (Yes, I took this song from Undeniable, but remember, this fanfic is based on the _CARTOON!_)

Dave hands each of us sheet music. I flip through my part, noticing that there's a lot of scat, or in other words, ridiculous nonsense words. Theodore has a lot of scat as well. "Are Theodore and I supposed to be birds?" I question Dave, raising an eyebrow.

Dave nods, shuffling his own music together, and gets behind the music stand, facing the three of us.

I look over Alvin's part. Nowhere, in the entire song, does Alvin have to sing like a bird. He gets all of the lyrics! He gets to be the lead… again.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Theodore smiles happily. "Being birds, you know. Right Simon?"

I can't help but admire Theodore's optimism; I wish I could be less pessimistic.

"This is kind of low." Alvin comments, looking a bit agitated as he flips through the pages.

"What do you mean?" Dave asks. "You're lowest note in your range is an A flat, isn't it?"

"Ummm… no… It's a C sharp. Simon's the only one who can reach an A flat."

"What? I thought… but… wait…"

I suddenly get an idea as he says this. "Hey Dave, I can sing the melody! And Theodore can do my part an octave up, and Alvin can do Theodore's part!"

Dave smiles at me with gratitude. "What a great idea, Simon!"

I can feel Alvin glaring holes through my head.

I don't feel particularly good about stealing Alvin's part, but he can deal being a backup singer for one song.

"_Or,_" Alvin says lightly, turning his heated glare into an innocent looking grin. "We could keep our parts, but raise the key signature."

It's my turn to glare at him, and I shoot out, "That would take too much time rearranging all of our parts to fit yours. It'd take at least days."

"Alright then." Dave claps his hands together. "I guess we're going with Simon's plan."

All throughout rehearsal, I try to ignore Alvin's angry glares.

* * *

**Days later**

"_Simon! Wake up; I have to talk to you!"_

"Mmm… what?" I open my eyes, arising from my peaceful slumber way too quickly. I blink, only being able to see the fuzzy bright red color of my brother's sweatshirt.

"I need to talk to you." The red form hands me my glasses, and I take them blindly and put them on my face.

"I figured that." I seethe. Alvin just grins and tilts his head to the side.

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No, you're not."

"I am too! It's just… this is the only time I can talk to you… without Theo around."

I instantly worry at the sound of our little brother's name. Last time Alvin came to wake me was when he was accusing Mr. Talbot of being a werewolf, which he had been right about. I shudder as I recall our little Theo as a dog-like werepuppy. I turn to look at Theodore. Sure enough, he's sleeping quietly.

"Is this another monster accusation?" I raise an eyebrow at my red-clad brother, even though I'm slightly nervous for the answer.

"No." Alvin sighs. I sigh too, half-exasperated and half-relieved. "I think… well, I know… well…"

"Just say it, Alvin." I hiss, starting to lose patience.

"These kids were bullying him yesterday after lunch." Alvin stares down at his hands - looking a little guilty, might I add – and waits for me to speak.

"What do you mean… bullied?" I sit up quickly, causing Alvin's eyes to spring up at me in surprise. "Did they hurt him?" I ask, angrily wondering who could want to harm a face like Theodore's.

Alvin shakes his head. "No, but they said some pretty mean stuff to him."

I growl, glaring at the bed sheets. "Like what?"

"Ummm…" Alvin looks uncomfortable. "They called him stupid… and fat."

I cringe. Both Alvin and I know that Theo's a little pudgy, but we never, _ever_, think of it as bad. Theodore's plump self is just what makes Theodore, well, Theodore.

"What did you do about it?" I ask, looking to Alvin. Alvin avoids my eyes and clutches at my bed sheets.

"Well, I came to Theodore's side, and they kind of just stared at me. Then they said 'see you around, Teddy!' And Theodore _waved_ at them as they left! He's so naïve sometimes."

I frown, wondering when Alvin had figured out how to use the word "naïve" in a sentence. "He's not naïve. Maybe he just didn't want you to worry."

"Well, it didn't work, because I'm still worried!"

I sigh, taking off my glasses and rubbing my aching eyes. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I can't concentrate."

Alvin nods, slowly getting off my bed and climbing up on his own. "Goodnight, Simon."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**The next morning**

"Good morning, Theodore." I greet as I slide onto the seat behind the kitchen counter. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thanks for asking. Did you?" Theodore says happily, not turning away from the plate of eggs he is eating.

I think back on the conversation that Alvin and I had last night. I had barely slept. "As well as could be expected. Where's Alvin, anyway? I haven't seen him."

"He walked to the town about three hours ago." Theodore answers.

"To do what?"

"He said he had to go buy some things in the stores that are around the recording studio. He said he would meet us at the studio at eleven, which is in a couple minutes, so we should get going."

"Listen, Theodore." I put a hand on his shoulder and he looks up at me. "If you ever need advice, just ask me. Alright?"

He looks at me strangely before giving me a hug. "Of course, Simon."

I sigh as he pulls his arms away and runs out of the kitchen, looking for his coat.

* * *

**At the recording studio**

"Can you boys wait outside for Alvin?" Dave asks as we stand outside the recording studio. We nod obediently and he smiles, heading inside.

Theodore and I wait outside for at least half-an-hour. Did Alvin forget? Was he skipping? This is so like him to do this.

Just when Theodore and I are about to give up, Alvin shows up, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost. His arms are shaking and his eyes are dull and downcast.

All irritation of Alvin's lateness disappears from my mind and I find myself putting a comforting hand on my brother's shoulder.

"Alvin!" Theodore cries out, looking just as worried as I felt. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Alvin looks at him and lets out a slow, shaky breath. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Alvin, you can't tell us that _nothing_ happened!"I exclaim, gripping his shoulder tighter as it shakes beneath my fingers.

He shrugs me off, looking quite miserable and scared, and trudges inside the recording studio without a word. I meet Theodore's gaze, and by the look on his face, I can tell he's thinking the same thing as I am.

Was that our Alvin?

* * *

Dramatic, eh? I promise that Theodore will have more of a role next chapter, and possibly Jeanette will come too.

Alright guys, you better review if you like this! And if you don't like this, review and tell me why.

Thanks for reading!

REVIEW!

~Jamie


	2. Stupid, and a Hypocrite

Thanks for the reviews guys!

Enjoy this chapter. I hope it makes sense. =/

* * *

Rehearsal is… different today.

Usually, I would spend half the time arguing with Alvin, or telling him to stop singing so loud because you can't hear me or Theodore. But he is quiet today. No arguments, no belting (singing loudly), no glaring.

Of course, all throughout rehearsal, I keep watching his every move. The way his hands shake, the way his voice wavers, the way I have to strain my ears in order to hear him…

When Dave tells us that we should rehearse 'Three Little Birds', Alvin steps back with Theodore, looking relatively relieved to be out of the spotlight.

Maybe this is just an act of his. A prank.

I can only hope that he snaps out of it sometime soon.

"Alvin. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Dave asks, looking concerned.

"I'm fine." He sighs, barely audible.

"Maybe that's enough for today, boys."

When we get home, I wait for Dave and Theodore to be out of earshot before halting Alvin in his tracks.

"What's going on?" I question, grabbing his arm as he tries to move around me.

"Nothing's going on." He answers dimly, face clear of emotions.

"Alvin, you lie a lot, and you never get any better at it. I know that something's bothering you. What did you see on the way to the recording studio?"

"I didn't _see_ anything!" He snaps suddenly, angrily wrenching his arm out of my grasp.

"Okay! Okay!" I defensively put my hands up. I watch as he heatedly stalks up the stairs.

* * *

**That night**

I drowsily walk up the stairs, my only thoughts being about how much I need a good night sleep.

I freeze outside the bedroom door, struggling to hear what's being said on the other side.

"_Theodore, please. I'm fine. Would you stop staring at me? It's creeping me out."_

"_I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you! Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"_

"_There's nothing wrong. I promise."_

"_Why would you promise something that is so obviously not true? I know something's wrong, Alvin. I can help you! Brothers tell each other everything."_

"_I don't want to tell you."_

Ha! So there is something to tell… At least I know that much.

"_Why not?"_

"_Because."_

"_Come on, Alvin. I'm your brother! You can tell me anything!"_

"_Theodore, you're such a hypocrite!"_

There's silence, and for the second time in two days I find myself wondering when on earth Alvin had learned such a word. I make a mental note not to underestimate Alvin's vocabulary.

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_You have your own problems, Theodore! Problems that you're hiding!"_

"_I'm not hiding anything. You're the one-"_

I open the door, deciding that this argument has gone far enough. Alvin is glaring at Theodore, while Theodore looks as if he's going to blow up.

Theodore never argues with either of us! He's supposed to be the peacekeeper!

"Did I miss something?" I ask innocently, walking past Theodore and Alvin and onto my bed.

I don't get a reply, as I presumed. I flip open a book and lay back against my pillows, waiting for my brothers to calm down.

After about five minutes, Theodore speaks up. "I'm sorry I blew up at you, Alvin. You can tell me when you're ready."

"I'm sorry, too." Alvin says, looking at the floor. "I just- I can't- I guess I just need some time alone." He gets up and leaves the room.

Theodore sighs and leans against the headboard of his bed. "He won't tell me."

"I didn't think he would." I say. "You know how stubborn he is."

"I know. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I don't know what made me do that. I'm so stupid."

_Stupid._ The word strikes me. I instantly think of those bullies that have been making fun of Theo. They had called him stupid. Theodore has never called himself stupid before.

"You're not stupid." I growl. Theodore looks at me with surprise when he hears the infuriation in my tone. "I can't believe anyone would call you that! What else did those guys call you?"

Theodore stares at me with confusion and horror. "What are you talking about, Simon?"

"I know that you're being bullied, Theodore." I reply calmly. "Alvin saw it. He told me last night."

The confusion on his face amplifies. "I'm not being bullied!"

"Theodore. You don't have to lie."

Now I know what Alvin meant when he called Theodore a hypocrite. Theo was trying to get Alvin to speak about his problems, when he won't even admit to his own.

"No, really!" He says, sitting up straight. "I'm not."

"Then who were those kids who called you stupid and fat?"

I notice a quick flash of pain run through my little brother's eyes, but it vanishes and he laughs. "Oh, them? They were just kidding. They're my friends."

I shake my head disbelievingly. "Friends? Why would you let them treat you like that? Even Alvin wouldn't say that to you."

"It's just their way of life." He shrugs. "They don't mean it."

"Still, doesn't it hurt your feelings?"

"No." He answers quickly.

"Well, I don't know about you, but if I had a group of friends who called me four-eyes or a geek, I'd reconsider hanging around them."

"Simon, they're really nice most of the time." He declares, smiling reassuringly at me.

I know it's supposed to be a great thing for a person to see the good in people, but Theodore's completely blind to see any of the bad. And it's going to get him hurt.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Are you boys ready for school?" Dave asks as we finish our cereal.

"Yes, Dave." The three of us reply in unison.

"Ummm… Dave?" Alvin nervously calls Dave's attention. "Can you drive us to school?"

"How come?"

"I…"

"I thought you loved walking to school." I mention.

"I don't think it's entirely… safe." He replies sheepishly. "Six kids walking out in the open isn't a bright idea."

Is he worrying about being abducted?

"Our town is completely secure. " Dave affirms, patting Alvin on the head. "You're out of harm's way."

Alvin nods uneasily and the three of us grab our backpacks and head out the door to the Chippette's house.

"Have a nice day at school!" Dave calls out to us. Theodore and I wave back to him but Alvin looks straight ahead, his hands shaking and his eyes frightened. He stays by our sides the whole time, instead of running ahead like he usually does.

When we meet up with the Chippettes, I give them each a greeting, and I jump to Jeanette's side.

No longer having his brothers at his side, Alvin jumps next to Brittany, looking around warily.

"How was your weekend?" Jeanette asks me politely.

"Different." I answer lightly. "Very different."

* * *

Whew…. This chapter's not as long as the last, but it's the best I can do right now.

Please review and tell me what you think. If this chapter was confusing, tell me.

Thanks for reading!

~Jamie


	3. Best

**Well, I'm finally back, with another chapter!**

**I can lay out all the excuses I have, but it probably wouldn't make a difference, would it? I haven't had a chance to breathe. Heck, I barely had time to eat in the past month. There was **_**no way **_**I'd be able to write any fanfics.**

**But somehow I managed to write this. Today is my **_**only **_**free day, and I've decided to spend some of it writing a chapter. You guys are lucky. **

**However, this chapter's pretty crappy. And it's really short, too. Not my best work, but it's all I can do for now. **

**I really don't like this chapter, and I hope you don't hate it, too.**

**Try to enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, Jeanette!" I fret, hopping from my stool and helping the girl up for the fifth time today. "I'm SO sorry!"

"It's alright, Simon." She replies, brushing off her skirt and fixing the bun in her hair. She looks at me through her big, purple glasses. "You've been awfully clumsy today. Is something on your mind?"

"Um… no." I answer, helping her back onto her stool before I hop back onto mine. "I'm sorry for pushing you over."

"Simon." She shakes her head, causing her glasses to slip to her nose. "It was just an accident. I'm alright."

"Well, as long as you're okay."

"Are _you _okay?" She asks me, looking concerned.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," She looks apprehensive. "You're really out of it today. You keep looking like you're thinking about something."

I sigh, giving in to her curious and concerned eyes. "I'm worried about Alvin."

"How come?" She asks confusedly. "Is something wrong with him?"

"He's just-" I pause, wondering if I should tell her the whole story. "He's acting very strange. And then Theodore is hanging out with these up-to-no-good kids and-"

"Eleanor told me about that." Jeanette interrupts.

"I just don't know what to do."

"The simple thing to do is to just ask them why they're acting this way."

"Thanks, Jeanette, but I've already tried that."

"And they didn't tell you?"

"Not a word." I shake my head.

She ponders for a moment, resting her chin on her hand and her elbow on the table. "Well, Simon, maybe you should tell Dave. It could be serious if-"

"No way!" I interrupt, picturing in my head a worried Dave fretting all over his brothers. "They'd kill me, and Dave would have a heart attack."

"Alright." Jeanette frowns, obviously not liking my refusal to her idea. "But if anything happens, you have to tell me. Okay?"

"I will, Jeanette." I nod, and she puts a hand on my shoulder, smiling. "You're the best. Do you know that?"

"Aw, thank you, Simon." She blushes, moving her hair behind her ear. "You are, too."

* * *

I scan the cafeteria.

I can't find that certain red-clothed chipmunk anywhere. I've searched the bathrooms, the halls, the gym, the classrooms, even the supply closets!

Nothing.

Where could he have gone?

I sigh exasperatedly, and turn around, running right smack into Wayne Smith.

I blink and take a big step back from the bulky kid in front of me. Wayne glares at me, giving me a vicious push. "Watch where you're going, chipmunk."

I pull at my collar nervously, letting out a sheepish "Sorry." Wayne continues to give me looks as he marches along past me and sits down at his usual lunch table. But then, someone else catches my eye…

Theodore is sitting right next to Wayne, _right next to him!_ A group of other mean looking kids are sitting at the table as well.

I rub my eyes, not believing what I'm seeing, and my mouth falls agape. Why would Theodore sit with them? Doesn't he always sit with us?

I don't know what I'm doing, but I find myself marching right up to that table and grabbing on to Theodore's arm. "Let's go." I hiss in his ear, and his green eyes fill with confusion.

"What's wrong?" He questions, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

I ignore his questions, and literally pull him away from the lunch table. Theodore's "friends" look at me like I'm crazy as I drag my little brother out of the cafeteria.

"What is it, Simon?" Theodore asks me when we're finally in the hall.

"What are you-" I shake my head, gulping. "What are you doing with those kids, Theodore?"

"They're my friends!" He frowns. "Haven't we already had this discussion?"

"But I'm confused." I say. "Why are they your friends? All they do is bully kids around. Don't they bully you around?"

He opens his mouth to answer, but he is interrupted by a high-pitched shriek. "Simon! Theodore!"

We turn to see none other than Brittany Miller stalking over to us heatedly, dragging Alvin by his wrist. "Here's your brother." She hisses, pushing the red-clad chipmunk in our direction. "He's been following me all day."

"No, I wasn't!" Alvin defends, crossing his arms. "We just happen to have the same classes."

"Just keep him away from me." Brittany growls at me and Theodore. "He's really annoying." She marches away angrily, and disappears around the corner.

Theodore and I stare at Alvin for a few moments, before he snaps at us. "I wasn't following her, okay?"

I nod unsurely.

But throughout the rest of the day, without Brittany to follow, Alvin was either at Theodore's side, or mine.

He was like a magnet, almost like he didn't want to be alone.

* * *

_**That night…**_

I finally realize something.

Theodore skipped breakfast this morning.

_And_ he didn't eat lunch today.

To top it all off, he's not eating his dinner.

"Theodore, are you sick?" I ask him. He lifts his gaze, and shakes his head. "Why aren't you eating your dinner?"

Dave and Alvin look at Theodore curiously. Theodore shakes his head again. "I'm not hungry."

He's not hungry. He hasn't eaten a single thing all day and he's not hungry?

* * *

**Are you confused?**

**Ugh. I'm so disappointed in this chapter… oh well…**

**On a happier note, today's my BIRTHDAY! Woot! Woot! If you guess how old I'm turning I'll give you a prize! (You're prize being a surprise, get it?) You don't know what it is yet, but I'll tell you next time I update! Start guessing!**

**Review please!**

**~Jamie**


	4. A Dream, and a Nightmare

**I know you must be upset with me for not updating for awhile, but I have a perfectly good excuse. One of my family members was suffering from cancer, and she just died about a week and a half ago. So I'm still recovering mentally, and this is all I can manage for a single chapter.**

**Those who are reading "Kidnapped," don't expect and updates soon.**

**Congratulations Colliequest! You guessed my age correctly! I am now fourteen! (WHAT?) Yes! 14! I signed up for this website when I was underage! And I lied in my profile! So I tricked some of you!**

**But Colliequest, as a gift from me to you for your outstanding guess, you get to pick a one-shot! (Whaaa…?) Meaning, I'll write any one-shot about whatever you want, whatever you want to happen, about whatever characters (must be from AATC)! OMG! I will write the one-shot sometime in the summer! **

**This chapter's pretty short, but you'll have to deal! I actually think it's a pretty good chapter! Even if it IS short!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Jeanette." I breathe, seizing the brunette's hand as she leisurely ambles toward me. Her eyelids flutter as she looks at me in confusion, clutching my hand as tightly as I am hers. She's smiling._

"_Simon." She whispers, laughing teasingly, leaning toward my ear. "You need me."_

"_Huh?" _

"_You know what I'm talking about." She says lightly, letting go of my hands. "You need me."_

_I blink. "I don't understand."_

_She giggles, shaking her head. "Just… before you do something stupid, tell me."_

"_Got it." I reply, and she giggles again, coming forward and wrapping her arms around me. I drape my arms around her shoulders, and she opens her mouth._

"No…"

"_Simon." Jeanette murmurs, now clasping onto my arm tautly. "I need to tell you something."_

"_What is it?" I ask her, my voice laced with anticipation._

"No…"

"_I've always-"_

"No!"

"_-liked-"_

"NOOO!"

My eyes snap open and I'm greeted by the dark of my dark room. I blink, stunned and surprised by my abrupt change in surroundings. I hear struggling from someone in the room, and the repeated cry of the word, "no."

Alvin…

Upon hearing the frantic cries of my brother, I throw off my bed sheets and scramble to grab my glasses off of the bedside table. Feeling the object beneath my fingers, I slap the glasses on my face, and instantly the room becomes less blurry.

Though the room is still dark, I can see Alvin rolling around on his bed fitfully, his breathing heavy. I turn on the bright lamp beside my blue-patterned bed and rub my eyes. I don't want Alvin to be stuck in such a seemingly horrible nightmare, so I stagger over to his bed and climb on.

"Alvin..." I call loudly, grabbing my brother's shoulder and giving him a light shake. He slaps my hand away and blinks his eyes open. His breathing is still heavy, as if he ran for several miles, and he looks at me warily.

We don't speak for several minutes, and I can tell by the expression he's wearing, that he is still stunned by the nightmare he had just endured. With his quaking hands, Alvin pushes himself up into sitting position, wrapping his arms around his middle as if cold. He hangs his head low, with his shoulders hunched embarrassedly, and gazes up at me expectedly.

"Bad dream?" I finally ask, cringing at such an obvious question. Alvin nods hesitantly, looking from me to his hands.

I bite my lip nervously, not sure how to handle the situation. Sure, Alvin's had plenty of nightmares in the past, but they were all about monsters and fictional characters. It's different now that I know whatever he's dreaming about must be real… and serious.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

As predicted, he denies, shaking his head vigorously, his timorous face melting into one of misery in just a few seconds. Noticing that my brother might be on a verge of a mental breakdown, I instinctively wrap my arm around his shoulders, as he usually does to me whenever I'm frustrated or upset. Alvin sucks in a shaky breath and sighs very heavily. He brings up his right hand and removes my arm from around him, gently pulling himself away from me, to the other side of the bed.

"I'm okay." He whispers, sounding calm, like he is telling the truth. But his voice isn't very Alvin-ish. "Go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

I find myself nodding at him, and I walk back over to my own bed. Crawling back under my covers, I watch as Alvin turns onto his back and stares at the ceiling. I shut off the light, but I keep my glasses on.

I promise myself that I won't close my eyes until I know he's sleeping.

Neither of us fell asleep that night.

* * *

**Any thoughts??? Please review!!!**

**~Jamie**


End file.
